Cliché's with a twist
by CDisthename
Summary: Gender bending? Possible. Vampires? Possible. Mary Sue's? Of course.A different spin on the cliche's of PJO fanfiction, including Greek mythology being debunked- every chapter is just the beginning of someone elses story.


**Authors note. So here's the gist: I'll write small stories that have cliche's with a greek mythology twist. Maybe the stories will continue,maybe they won't,but I will have lots of references that you may or may not know. After the chapter I'll have the mythology explained. Anyways,sorry for the uh...long authors note.**

 _ **GENDER BEND:**_

I was a girl...but now I am a boy. _Boy...girl..._ I look down at myself,a bit mortified even before I see myself fully.

The ground was sinking slightly beneath my feet. It had rained before this...this _something._

I can't remember. There was a huge,yet slim stick covered in mud like it was wittled down to its size. I must have taken it from somewhere inside,dropping it by my feet.

 _was I fending something off?_

My hands were smudged all over with mud. My clothes were the same,but the way it had loosened now around my chest wasn't as bothersome as I had imagined. But still...I have no boobs now. I peek in my shirt curiously. My now useless bra hung loosely around my chest.

I closed my eyes tight enough to give myself a headache. _Oh my Hades- I need to pee,_ I think. I don't know how to exactly...do that... How did I even get here in this state? I was definitely a girl...my name is- it was something. Sniper?

 _Snakes._

I opened my eyes now in horror,standing still. Slowly I bring my hands up to my face and look down hoping I hadn't actually done what I think I did...

I poked two snakes. They were wrestling around the Aphrodite cabin,scaring my sisters...and I just _boop._ I rolled my eyes,no longer in the want or need to panic. I knew where this was going- I was repeating history again.

As I ran for the Athenan cabin, there were stares darting at me. Familiar faces looking at me with no recognition of me,or little interest. Percy didn't take notice of me. Annabeth with her logical eyes only scanned my face in mild interest. She was too busy modeling something,giving out instructions. I wanted to tell her,but not right now. Her siblings could help.

When I get to the Athenan cabin I swung the door open as fast as I closed it shut. I pushed my back to the door,unknowingly breathing hard. I look at my hands again as if I was double checking if I actually did what I think I did. I gritted my teeth.

 _Hera. Zeus._ Even in my head I can just taste it- I know it must be them.

There stood several Athenan campers,staring at me a bit baffled. One had his sword already out inches away from me,but he lowered his weapon of choice. It seemed like a grappling hook. He pressed it by my neck,the metal feeling uncomfortable. He scrunched up his face to intimidate, but I knew him. I shoved him off.

He and I shared a brief stare down before he asked,"What are you doing in my cabin,punk?"

 _Malcolm Pace._ He would know what to do.

He's the second in command in the Athenan cabin. Like the rest of his siblings,he's blond with grey eyes,but he is taller than Annabeth. His smile seemed forced the more I look at him.

"M-my name is..."I stammered a bit in my words. My voice sounded deeper than I anticipated. It startled me.

"Is...?"Malcolm's tone changed to annoyed. He must be thinking I'm a Hermes kid or pulling a prank,but he can tell the difference between a new camper and a campers mannerisms

"Would you",I coughed. Clearing my throat,"Believe me if I told you I am Piper Mclean?" I whispered my name for only him to hear. The others in the room now circled around us,my entrance peaking their interest.

He jolted back from me,his eyes showed incredulous as he looked me up and down. Those analytical eyes...there was something about Athena's kids where even if they sat in a room full of blond heads and grey eyes, you could always tell the Athena kid apart maybe because of their actions,but more so because of the way their eyes watches something as they wait. Thinks first before action.

I stared at him,more relaxed now but my hands shook. Mud still smudged. Malcolm's face came closer as his eyes followed my hands. I put it close to my face,smiling now in victory - I remember.

 _Snakes. Tiresias! Annabeth taught me about the snakes._

I whispered in a small voice to Malcolm Pace,"Tiresias. There were two snakes by my cabin,and I tried to move it away,but they wouldn't leave." He was trying to look for something he could recognize about me,but we were never close. I can see now as the time goes he didn't believe me.

"I'm part of the seven."I said quickly,as if that title was an elite title."And I'm dating Jason Grace. I-I'm best friends with Leo Valdez." I didn't know if it was manly to admit I needed help,but I did. I didn't know what to do.

"Please help me."I whispered,"I don't know what to do."

Malcolm Pace,born as a robot who rarely smiles,lit up as he laughed hysterically.

 _ **MYTHOLOGY:**_

Tiresias. Tiresias was born a man,but after he poked two snakes that got a little too freaky with a stick he was turned into a woman. Turns out Zeus and Hera argued over which gender had it going on more,and it just so happens Tiresias fell victim to their argument. He lived out seven years of his life as a woman.

After several years he came back to visit the same place he poked the snakes and noticed two snakes were doing the thing again. After learning to not poke the snakes he was transformed back into a man. He answered Zeus's question and was awarded with the gift of prophecy. There- the other myths become different to each other. After Tiresias turned back to normal he was either

A) blind by Hera,because she didn't like his answer to her question of which gender had it going on more or

B) Tiresias watched Athena bathe, unsurprisingly she struck him blind...

 **Authors note: Not that I'd make Piper blind or anything.**


End file.
